X-Mas Event
Xmas Event 2016 December 15th, 2016, Enjoy the winter holiday with all new Xmas prizes from the free Daily Bonus World (Pixel Station)! There is also a limited time Xmas Booster Pack with all kinds of cool items, including the Frost Cape! You can start building your winter world with the Winter Seeds Pack and limited-time Winter Orb. If you are lucky, you might see Santa or Krampus in-game and they might even give you a gift... (Santa Jacket) Xmas Event 2017 December 14th, 2017, Enjoy the winter holiday with all the new Xmas prizes! And try to get the Daily Bonus (Xmas Sweater 17) and VIP Daily Bonus (Frost Spear) Grand prizes from Daily Bonus World(Pixel Station)! The limited-time Xmas Booster is back with brand new items (Frost Cape and the Krampus Set were removed from the booster)! Krampus is no longer giving away Santa Jackets, instead, you'll be able to get them via the Xmas Booster as a Legendary prize. You can keep building your winter worlds with the Winter Seeds Pack and Winter Orb, you'll also be able to buy the new 2 Winter themed familiars for just a limited time. During the event, Snowflakes will be able to spawn in your worlds that when destroyed they'll give you Xmas Presents, these presents when opened will give you 1 random item from all the boosters that have been released. Xmas Event 2018 December 12th, 2018, Enjoy the winter holiday with all the new Xmas prizes! And try to get the Daily Bonus (Xmas Top Hat) and VIP Daily Bonus (Snowperson) grand prizes from Daily Bonus World (Pixel Station)! The limited time Xmas Booster (for 900 gems) is back with brand new items! Also, new KITS are in the using now! There are Tree Kit (for 1.450 gems) Snowcastle Kit (for 7500 gems), Garden Kit (for 2.000 gems), Decoration Kit (for 2.500 gems) Krampus is no longer giving away Santa Jackets, instead, you'll be able to get them via the Xmas Booster as a Legendary prize. You can keep building your winter worlds with the Winter Seeds Pack (for 2.800 gems) and the Winter Orb (for 10.000 gems), you'll also be able to buy the new 2 Winter themed familiars for just a limited time. (Snowman - 55.000 gems and Penguin - 70.000 gems)! During the event, Snowflakes will be able to spawn in your worlds that when destroyed they'll give you Xmas Presents, these presents when opened will give you 1 random item from all the boosters that have been released. Xmas Event 2019 December 9th, 2019, Enjoy the winter holiday with the new Xmas prizes! And try to get the [[Daily Bonus|''Daily bonus]] (Red baseball Cap) and ''VIP Daily Bonus'' (Snow Owl) Grand prizes from ''Daily Bonus'' World (''Pixel Station'')!'' During the event, Snowflakes will be able to spawn in your worlds that when destroyed they'll give you ''Xmas Presents, these presents when opened will give you 1 random item from all boosters that have been released. There is also the limited time Xmas Booster, the limited time Winter Orb (for 10.000 gems), Weather Globe - Light Snow (for 15.000 gems), Weather Globe - Snow Storm (for 25.000 gems) and Winter Seeds Pack (for 2.800 gems). You'll also be able to buy the new 2 Winter themed familiars '''for just a limited time. (Snowman - 55.000 gems and Penguin - 70.000 gems)!' Category:Events